


In search of angels

by gobuyastarwars



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Iego, The Clone Wars - Freeform, What's a jedi?, something soft and pretty, the mandalorian - Freeform, the world of a thousand moons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobuyastarwars/pseuds/gobuyastarwars
Summary: Din Djarin seeks out Luke Skywalker and Grogu. The Mandalorian is led to the planet Iego, the world of a thousand moons.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 61





	In search of angels

**Author's Note:**

> “Oh lights go down/In the moment we’re lost and found/I just wanna be by your side”
> 
> The following fic comes from a Tumblr prompt to write a fic inspired by a song from a playlist. I chose "Wings" by Birdy, because that song and the 2013 album to which it belongs gave me a lot of hope and a love for light and wings. Here is a fic centered around that feeling of hope.

Not that Din Djarin had been great at sleeping in the first place, but it was becoming increasingly impossible to have a moment's worth of peace for sleep.

It should have been peaceful. Moff Gideon was captured, and they had received a handsome reward. Din was no longer out of his depth as the person responsible for a child's wellbeing. He was no longer hunted by remnants of the empire and traversing the galaxy several times over in search of elusive space wizards. His life returned to what it had been: weapons, which he understood better than people, and reward without satisfaction.

Yet Din felt worse now than ever before.

What was a Mandalorian without his quest? What meaning did his signet hold without the one who'd earned it for him? And what did it mean to encounter someone– a Jedi– incontrovertibly stronger than him? A Mandalorian respected strength, and Din was still struggling to wrap his mind around the Jedi's strength.

Din constantly found himself wondering where Grogu was and how to check on him. Din should leave Grogu alone. The child had returned to whom he belonged to: the Jedi. It was time for Din to step out of the picture. But concern was eating away at him. The anxiety was even affecting his efficiency as a bounty hunter.

Din decided to find the Jedi and the child.

Not to put Grogu in unhappiness.

Not to disrupt the child's education.

Just to check if Grogu was okay.

It was the closest Din could get to mental peace. Maybe then things could go back to normal.

It had taken all of Din's contacts to figure out where the Jedi might be, and it had been no easy task. He was not particularly good at collecting contacts, and– as he learned firsthand– Jedis were difficult to find. They were more fiction than fact. Din had to contend with a rumored sighting here, a rumored sighting there, and "what's a Jedi?" just about everywhere. Even though Din technically knew exactly who he was looking for, Din struggled to track the Jedi down. And he was a bounty hunter who tracked for a living.

Somehow the contact of a contact of a contact of a contact had found a smuggler who claimed to know the "green lightsaber Jedi" firsthand. The smuggler, one Han Solo, immediately apologized for his friend “baby snatching” from Din. It took a minute for Din to realize the man, though well-meaning, was unused to apologizing. Fair enough: bounty hunters were much the same.

Han said Luke Skywalker (Din had a name for the Jedi now!) had gone to an outer rim planet called Iego, the world of a thousand moons. Din had never been to Iego, but from what he’d heard the planet was an emaciated, hollowed out version of what it had been long ago. Iego's time as a long-held Separatist planet had been the beginning of the end. It had been so trapped by the Separatists that its people had been planet-bound by a laser web that would blast anyone who tried to leave the planet.

Han said Luke was on Iego due to “something about force sensitive children.” Really, it was more baby snatching from Han’s point of view.

Din thanked the smuggler and departed for Iego in the ship he acquired– or rather everyone around him insisted on acquiring for him– from the reward for turning in Moff Gideon.

Iego turned out to be a deep red planet pearled by clouds. Its glittering moons were a spectrum of colors that no doubt rivaled the stars to Ieogans on the surface.

Din landed in a bustling starport where people were wrapping up a busy day transporting spices for export. Basalt towers striated the horizon. The pathways leading up to the starport were crawling with people carrying boxes. They looked like ants crawling along the winding paths set into the canyon-like landscape.

Din set about asking for the Jedi Luke Skywalker. Din found the press of the milling crowd at and around the starport disheartening. After searching for hours, Din couldn’t help but wonder why he came to Iego. Din had fulfilled his mission by returning Grogu to the Jedi, hadn't he?

But, hadn’t the child belonged with Din at some point, just as the child had belonged with the Jedi?

Din should leave Grogu alone now that Grogu was with his own kind. But what did it mean to be with one’s kind? Din, as a foundling, understood what it meant to choose people, your family, and your kind.

Grogu had not chosen Din. Grogu had chosen someone else as his people, his family, his kind.

After circling back several times for the spaceport master in an office along the docks, Din finally found the port master on duty in his office. The port master here was responsible for incoming and outgoing ships and kept a ledger for official shipments. He might also have general knowledge of where someone would land on Iego so that Din could expand his search.

The port master was a thin man whose height surpassed even Din’s. Despite the port master’s height, the man's voice was thin and small. Din felt as if he was talking to someone stuck deep in an unfilled well or a hole in the ground.

To Din's surprise, the port master attested to a Jedi coming here. The Jedi had apparently done the same "wandering about and pestering everyone" that Din was doing now.

Instead of relief, Din only felt aggravated learning this piece of information. So Han was right: Luke was out looking for someone else. The Jedi was supposed to teach Grogu, not drag Grogu around in a prolonged quest to snatch other children. The kid needed an education and a stable place to live.

“Who was the Jedi looking for?” Din asked.

“Oh, one of the Angels,” the port master said from his office, swatting a hand as if to shoo Din away. 

Angels?

“Where might I find these angels?” Din asked.

The port master snickered as if Din had made a joke. Din had no idea what he was looking for or what kind of beings angels were.

“Millius Prime, the moon,” the port master said, before looking aghast at Din. “You’re not thinking of going there, are you?”

Oh, he most certainly was.

Din didn’t know what kind of creatures these so-called angels were. As a Mandalorian, he was versed in weapons and clearly could take care of himself. Din set off for Millius Prime.

The maroon-purple moon of Millius Prime was full of craters that only served to heighten the planet in grandeur. Millius Prime was Iego’s largest moon and vanguard to the multitude embellishing Iego’s skies.

Din circled the moon and found only one discernible settlement precipitously located at the edge of a vast crater. Din landed and entered a city of elegant thin white architecture. Ribbon-thin white roads threaded between the buildings. The city lent itself to an ethereal glow, catching all the sunlight Millius Prime's sunset had to offer.

It was nothing like Din had ever seen before. He did not know what kind of beings angels could be. With all this beauty, could angels really be dangerous?

Millius Prime's tiny spaceport and the surrounding area seemed deserted. Din remained vigilant, his head swiveling. He moved as fast as he could to avoid the stretching shadows that the city architecture cast.

Din finally found his way to what seemed like the city plaza. It was made of a mosaic of pearlescent stones. Countless roads seemed to lead to this plaza, the very heart of the city. The plaza looked like a blinding white star with countless rays reaching out from its center.

The city heart brimmed with angels. They were tall, six-winged creatures that glowed like Iego’s thousand moons. Din’s heart caught at the sight of the angels and their lithe beauty. Perhaps the port master believed weapons held no dominion over beauty, and Din could only admit that beauty was its own sort of weapon. 

Din stood motionless as Angels swept by. He stood so long that the Angels seemed to speed up relative to his profound stillness. Din became a solitary, static point among a flurry of light. Between the relentless patterns of light, Din spotted a figure across the plaza that stood as motionless as him. They watched each other. It was a man cloaked all in black– a point of darkness among all the divine light. Din's heart eased.

Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to the people who pointed out Han Solo probably had bounty hunter contacts.
> 
> "Beauty is terror. Whatever we call beautiful, we quiver before it." – Donna Tartt, "The Secret History"


End file.
